Won’t let you go
by Mala Valvah
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Kagome is back in her time and is working for someone from the pass.
1. Prologue

;:Welcome to 'Won't let you go' ;:

**Summary:** Naraku is defeated. Kagome is back in her time and is working for someone from the pass.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story in this fiction is only **MINE**. Again. **(I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA).**

**Warnings:** Some violence, no curse words but close, sexual situations. At the beginning there's a L somewhat. Under age don't read if you're do not have permission.

**Notes:** Do give my fiction a try. Read & Review and tell me what you think. If you forget anything come back to this page.

**Pairings:** Read and find out.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;: 'Won't let you go'

Prologue ;: Grasp

I ran and ran. Even though it is dark at night. I kept running, and yet it is hard to see clearly. There are branches that scrape against my body. Some chosen bushes can cut into my skin. Twigs, from those horribly sharp braches joins in. Rocks, decides to dig themselves into my feet, and leaving to bleed. Trees, and even holes in the ground try to slow me down, but I didn't care.

I have cuts and bruises from some of those things.

The only thing that seems to hurt most is the burning in my chest.

It is my lungs screaming for oxygen.

Still I kept moving. The trees that I pass looked like a blur of dark green. It had rained the day before and now the ground and plants are all wet. Mud flies just about everywhere.

Tears are flowing down my cheeks.

I tried to stop them, but they rebelled against my wishes.

'Some body.' I didn't call out for help because they are to far away to hear me.

I could run as fast as I can, but I knew he would still catch me.

I tried anyways.

My lungs still cried to me. My pants' coming in short in takes of breath.

Though, stopping is what I was fighting against.

His, I am not.

I can feel him getting closer. There is no way out of the forest.

That's because I could see no way out.

Then he grabs me from behind and turns me to face him.

He held my arms to my sides while facing him.

This close. Afraid, I am.

"Let me go." I say, struggling in his grasp.

"I won't let you go." He spoke while pulling me into an embrace.

I went stiff as a broad.

For two reason, one for what I felt touch me.

Two, for what he keeps telling me. His lips came to my ear.

"Mine." He spoke in a possessive voice and tightens the embrace.

I began to tremble with more tears spilling from my eyes.

I slowly shook my head 'no'.

"Why?" I ask in a whisper with my head on his chest.

After a while I began to clam down some.

He inhales my sent and nuzzles my neck. He then gently takes my chin into a long claw hand.

Lifting my head, he looks into my eyes and answers my question in a dangerous low husky voice.

"I lay my claim." Then in his eyes appears a mischievous glint.

It made me feel more unease.

Then my lips are claimed and my heart starts pounding madly in my chest.

His tongue slips into my mouth. It continues to move exploring me.

I gasp than moans because he begins playing with my breast.

I tried to make him stop; I really did but I ended up going along with him.

Stopping the kiss he looks down at me.

I'm trying to fight my daze state and get away from him.

"Afraid of me wench?"

"N-no." I lied, backing away slowing.

He knew I was lying because I have no doubt he can sense my fear.

The next thing I know is he smirking with me pinned to the ground under his body.

'This can't be happening.'

"Don't lie to me." He said softly.

"Please, d-don't do this." I whispered.

He doesn't seem to care. All I could think of is how wrong this is.

He nuzzled my neck. I guess he wanted me to be clam.

'How am I supposed to be clam when he is planning on taking my virginity?'

His tongue is licking my neck.

'Hi mom, this guy had me bond. How did he do that, dear? Oh, the usual. Me on the ground with him between my legs.' I thought sullenly.

I didn't really find that funny. Now he is nibbling with his fangs.

Then kisses my neck and repeats the process.

Pressing his hips father to mine so I could feel want he wanted.

I became heated with the passion of the ministration he is provoking on me.

Moaning loudly, his hands roaming my body.

I wanted to stop but my body isn't listening.

My body is under his control. Then I felt a cold breeze.

I opened my eyes after noticing they were closed and found out he had stripped him and I of our clothes.

Those eyes of his are intense. Looking me all over.

I feel helpless and uncomfortable.

So, I wrap my arms around myself the best I could.

It did not last long though, because he removed them.

"You are mine. Hide no secret from me." He growled lowly.

I shivered beneath him.

With out warning his mouth claimed my left breast and a claw hand my right. He played with my body. His head came back up and he licks my ear.

Then he whispers, "I will be your first and only."

Afterward, he places his fangs on the junction between my neck and shoulders.

He positions himself at my entrance. I am afraid of losing my innocence.

A caged birdie, I am.

I feel him enter me. When he breaks my thin barrier he pursed my flesh with his fangs.

My back arch as I cry out. It hurt! They both hurt like hack!

This foreign intrusion!!!

But . . .

He waits until I adjust to him.

He licks the blood clean from the fresh wound on my shoulder.

My legs wraps around him. My hands went into his hair.

His, I am now.

I moved up against him.

He went in and out of me in a slow pace with me at first.

Then he swiftly sped up. He went deeper and harder with every thrust until I couldn't go as fast as him.

Me? I held on to him for dear life.

We met our climax a multiple of times. Well, mostly I did. I feel his hot seed shoot out of him into my lower body.

He kisses me once more then licks my earlobe and tightens his hold on me.

"Now, you are truly mine." He spoke in my ear.

He remains inside me and tears began running fully down my face.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

Just give me your true option. Don't forget to review after you read.

;: Mala Valvah .


	2. Chapter One

Later on in the story I'll do flashbacks that connects with what happened at the beginning.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;:'Won't let you go'

Chapter One ;:Café

:; Kagome's point of view

It has been two years since the incident in the forest in the Sengoku Jidai (The warring Period).

I never told anyone.

Two years ago the shikon no tama was complete after the incident.

I was only sixteen then and fifteen when I fell into the well in the Shrine, Well House.

Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru had fought along our side.

Naraku was shock and looked afraid when I had purified him with my spirit energy.

Inuyasha and his half brother Sesshoumaru was about to finish him off when he turned into dust.

They turned and looked at me funny.

To bad I couldn't say good-bye to anyone before the shikon became whole again.

I had disappeared when the shikon became complete.

I think it went back inside of me where it was at first, because when I rub my stomach where the scar is, there's a lump there.

Oh, how I miss Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and the others.

When I appeared here, in present day Tokyo I tried to go back but the well didn't work.

So I cried for days, until it became weeks, and then months.

I never really found out if Inuyasha ever loved me.

Neither was I able to tell him how much I had loved him.

The amazing thing is that I was able to catch up on most of the work I've missed.

Somehow I was able to make it in Tokyo University.

I'm eighteen now and I'm still using the bow and arrow in my archery class.

I am also taking kendo and judo.

I take other classes too.

Right now I'm in my history course listening to the professor lecture.

:; Author's point of view

The professor is finish with the lecturing and the students begin leaving the classroom.

Kagome came out of her thoughts gathering her things and then walks out of the classroom.

People are walking around and continuing on with their day.

Some people are standing in the halls talking.

Kagome spots one of her friends.

Ayumi, she along with the others; Yuka and Eri goes to the same Collage as Kagome.

Ayumi came up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome-Chan, are you coming to the new café with Eri, Yuka, and I?"

Asked Ayumi seeming to be in a happy mood.

'They are really good friends for at least staying with me this long. Especially when they hardly got to see me.'

"Yeah, since my boss gave me the day off. Where are they any way?" The Miko Kagome asked.

"Oh, they went to go get a massage. They will be here any minute though." Replied Ayumi.

"Where would they get a massage at? I really need one for all the work I've been going through."

"You know that new 'Health and Body' building they just built not to far from here?"

"Yeah, is that it?"

"Yeah. Oh here they come."

Approaching them was Yuka and Eri they both are blushing for some odd reason unknown to their friends.

"Hey, what's up with all the blushing you two?" Asked Kagome in a teasing tone.

Ayumi was smiling at them like she knew.

They both turned a darker shad of red.

"Um. . . it's this guy at the new 'Health and body' building. He was cute, but not as gorgeous as the one that massaged Eri." Said Yuka.

"The gorgeous guy with blonde hair asked some thing. What was it Yuka?"

Spoke Eri trying to change the subject.

"Let's get to the café and finish our conversation there." Suggested Kagome.

The three nodded their heads in agreement.

The four ladies walked to the café that was not to far away.

They sat at a table. A waitress came and got their orders.

Then they began their conversation where they left off.

"So, what was it that this handsome blonde guy asked Yuka?"

This time Ayumi asked because she wanted to know.

"Well if you think he asked me out, that's not it at all." Spoke Yuka.

"Oh! I remember. He asked us if we knew some one by the name Kagome?" Told Eri.

Kagome almost spits out her tea. Almost.

"I don't know any blonde headed guy." Responded Kagome.

"Well he did say Kagome Higurashi. Whom else could he be talking about?" Said Yuka.

"Ooh, Kagome. You have a gorgeous stalker." Teased Ayumi.

"That's not funny." Said Kagome.

"You know what? We should go to the 'Health and Body' building then. Just to see if the guy knows her for real or not. Anyways, Kagome you did say you could use a massage!" Suggested Ayumi.

"I don't know about this you guys."

"Ah, come on Kagome. You need your muscles not to be so tight and stiff."

"I agree." Spoke up Eri.

"Yeah, not unless you want us to drag you there." Stated Yuka.

"It will be interesting." Said Ayumi.

"Okay, okay. I guess you are right. I'll go."

"The guys there seem to know you." Commented Eri.

"Oh wait. Don't you work for the company that built that building?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes… I think so."

"That's probably how those guys know you." She responded to Kagome's answer.

"Are you'll up to going to the mall?" Asked Yuka.

They all walked to Ayumi's apartment and got in her car.

At the mall the girls went from store to store and got outfits.

They all came back to Ayumi's apartment.

"It's getting late. I got to get home and finish my homework. See you guys tomorrow." Kagome said.

They all went home to their apartment or dorm.

Kagome went into her apartment and ate a little, did her home work, brushed her teeth, took a bath, dried off, got into her sleeping garments, and then she went to sleep in her bed.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;: Mala Valvah


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;:'Won't let you go'

Chapter Two ;:

Kagome is walking from the campground carrying her big yellow bag over her shoulders with her to the nearest spring. It was a nice and warm day minus the evil youkai. Coming upon the spring she stripped herself of her clothing, her school uniform.

This time she decided to change into a pair of flair blue jeans and a light pink sleeveless tank top with a hood. She pulled that outfit out of her big yellow backpack and placed the folded clothes on a large rock near the spring.

She did the same with her bathing stuff. Putting the tip of her toes into the water, she decides that it was perfect for the way the temperature was that day. Sango was making lunch for everyone back at the campsite so she didn't come for a dip with Kagome. So, here Kagome was entering the cool water on a warm and sunny day with no Sango to have a girl talk with.

'Oh well,' she'd just relax and move around in the water.

SNAP!

'Okay, this is not good. Who could have possibly followed me? It better not be Miroku or Inuyasha.' Turning her head where the source of the sound had come from.

'Well, he was the last person I would of thought to follow me. What is he doing here anyways?'

Kagome went deeper into the water until it only showed her head still looking at her predator who is staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked loudly, turning to keep the fear from invading her voice.

But he could still smell it.

"There is nothing you should be concerned of." He said in monotone stepping forward.

"Nothing I should be concerned of? Are you kidding? I'm naked and I'd prefer no one to watch me as I bath." Kagome spoke in anger, forgetting her fear and her predicament.

Surprised that he didn't harm her already when Kagome realizes what she did.

"Watch your tongue mortal." He told her with the same tone as before. With his face emotionless he began to strip himself of his clothes.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Kagome said with some panic in her voice.

No reply.

Once he was bare Kagome quickly turns around to cover the blush on her face.

'What the heck I'm I blushing for?' She screamed to herself in her mind.

The water shifted a little letting her know that he was in the water with her.

"Sesshoumaru, just because we joined forces doesn't mean you can bath with me."

"Is that so?" Came his emotionless tone.

Something snaked around her waist, which was his arm and pulled her back against his chest.

"Ah, let go." Then she decided to scream but before it came he spoke in her ear.

"Scream and you'll regret it." He turns Kagome around to look into her eyes.

Before Kagome knew what was happening she felt Sesshoumaru's soft warm lips on hers in a breath taking kiss.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Sitting up in her bed breathing heavily. Calming her breath down to a more normal level Kagome turns off the alarm clock. Looking at the time, she had about an hour and a half before she would leave to her first class. Getting out of bed the Miko heads toward the bathroom after grabbing her clothes for college and her job.

'Well, I can't still get him out of my head. I wonder, how come Inuyasha never made me feel that way?'

Turning on the water and adjusting it to her liking, the woman-child continues thinking while stepping into the water.

;: Flash Back ;:

The shard hunters were sitting in a clearing with a field of flowers, butterflies, a pond, and where pretty green grass grew. Coming from out of the trees area of the forest was a pretty little human girl smiling and running to the field of flowers.

"Rin will pick a bunch of flowers for her Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Exclaimed the child.

Then she stops by noticing a little fox boy in the field of flowers trying to catch a butterfly. "Hi, name's Rin."

She introduces herself pointing a finger to her chest.

"What's your name?"

The boy was looking at her than he introduced his self. "I'm Shippou. Do you want to play?"

"Yes! I would love to play." The little girl said excitedly than looked behind her.

Out from where the little girl came, stepped out a tall figure wearing white. He nodded. Rin jumped up and down then processed to run and play with Shippou the Kitsune child.

Her guardian Sesshoumaru came to the group that stood up and took fighting stances.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled out the question.

Sesshoumaru looked from his half-brother to the view behind him. Inuyasha notices this and yells at him.

"Don't look at her! I asked you a question. If you came for the Tetsusaiga, you're not getting it!"

Shifting his view on both, he spoke. "Fuse forces with your petty group."

"If we are so petty, then why join us?" Asked Inuyasha still holding his sword.

Sesshoumaru ignore his question. "He will meet his demise with or without the aid of you."

Sesshoumaru turn to leave and call Rin, when two feminine voices stopped him.

"Wait Sesshoumaru-'Sama'." Came two female voices at once.

'Boy, we sounded desperate.' Thought Kagome.

Turning back to them he notices the two, the youkai huntress and Miko were blushing. Blushing with embarrassment at how helpless their voices sounded no doubt. He raises an eyebrow at their antics.

"Let us discuss the matter amongst ourselves, besides I would like your aid."

Then Kagome turned her attention toward the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha, I think we should consider his help in the battle against Naraku." She told Inuyasha.

"I agree with Kagome-Chan. Besides, we need enough force we can get to defeat him." Explained Sango.

"Are you two crazy? He tried killing us several times. And what? Now you both are taking my brother's side." Argued Inuyasha.

"'Half' brother." Corrected Sesshoumaru in his usual tone.

"I say you two are blindly attracted to him or just plain scared." Mumbled Inuyasha in an irritated voice.

But everyone heard him. Before the girls could defend themselves Miroku decided it was his turn to cut in and speak.

"Inuyasha, the ladies do have a point. I must say he will make a great ally in the battle."

"Three against one Inuyasha. So I guess he stays." Chirped Kagome.

Kagome was about to go speak with Sesshoumaru but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her arm.

"I don't trust him." Inuyasha told her softly.

Looking into his eyes her eyes soften and she says, "I never asked for you to. All I ask is that you would at least give him a chance."

He let go of her arm. 'She's to trusting for her own good.'

Turning her full attention to the Tai youkai she spoke.

"We have agreed for your aid in the battle, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Of course he already knew.

;:End of F.B. ;:

'Yeah, I was really scared during that time. But that did not block me from accepting help. Kagome! Stop thinking about the past and get ready for today already!' She told herself.

Kagome turned the water off. Moving out of the shower after getting clean she dried herself and got dressed. Later, she was ready to leave so she ate breakfast and went to her classes.

When the classes were over Kagome went to her job. The woman-child works as a secretary for one of the richest companies in Tokyo. (Remember this is not real)

Mezameru Conglomerate (or Corporation) owns a lot of buildings, companies, firms, and etcetera. No one really gets to see the boss. Which, so far she hasn't. That is weird though, you're the secretary but you never get to see the owner of the company. And you still get the work done.

Well, it's only been a month working there and she was able to have the day off yesterday. The job pays a nice amount of money that is able to suite her needs. The company even built the new 'Heath & Body', Aka 'Mezameru H&B' building.

Once the afternoon came Kagome is off work. So, she decided to go home before meeting back at the café with her friends. She wash up again and changed into white undergarments and white socks than a yellow sleeveless tank that has a hood and a pair of yellow jean shorts that has a front piece that looks like a skirt (a skort).

Putting on her white sneakers she grabbed a small little white bag that's a purse, but looks like a small backpack. Then she leaves into her silver Toyota Celica (car) to the café.

Going into the café, her friends were already waiting at a table.

"Hey Kagome. Ready to go?" Said Eri waving her hand to show Kagome where they are.

"Yeah."

So the girls or rather ladies went to Health & Body for a massage. They came to a large Building with big stylish golden writing saying 'Mezameru's Health & Body'.

Walking through Large glass doors Yuka went to the clerk at a front desk. The others sat down waiting.

"Excuse me." Said Yuka.

"Yes ma'am, my I help you." Said the dark blond haired secretary with a nametag that said 'Kea Barbara'.

"I made four preparations for my friends and I yesterday to come in today, under Tanya." Responded Yuka.

"Sign this sheet and take a seat, they'll be right with you."

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

Sorry about the long wait. Oh and don't forget to review.

;: Mala Valvah .


	4. Chapter Three

I updated! So here you go! Let me know if I messed up anywhere! Enjoy! 

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;:'Won't let you go'

Chapter Three ;:

All four ladies have been waiting for twenty-five minutes. A silver door opened and four guys steps out while entering the area. They all wore the same silky white rob like-suites. Two had long black hair that comes to their lower back. One of the two has teal color eyes and a low ponytail. While the other, that's to his left has violet eyes and his hair is in one long braid in the back.

The one beside him has green eyes and orange long hair in the same length as the two and is done in one braid also. Finally the other to his left has long light blond hair that is past his knees pulled into a low ponytail and amber eyes.

'Why do I get the feeling I seen them some where before.' Came Kagome's thoughts. The guy with teal color eyes with black hair stepped forward.

"Tanya Yuka!" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes?" Spoke Yuka standing up.

He looks at her. "Miss Yuka, I am Kodoku. Follo-"

He stops when looking at Kagome. "Ka-Kagome? How did y-?"

"Ahem." Came a responds from the light blonde.

He shuts up and turns his attention back to Yuka. "Follow me."

And they exit from the door the guys came in from. Next the second with violet eyes stepped forward.

"Manteca, Eri!" He called in a Miroku-like voice.

"Right here." She said getting up.

"Lady Eri, my name is Miroku. This way please."

'Ok. Now things are getting a little too creepy. He sounds like Miroku, looks like him, but with long hair, not to mention his name IS Miroku. AH! What's that guys problem, he's been staring at me the whole time?'

Kagome came out of her thoughts when the orange hair guy stepped forward after Eri and the Miroku guy had left. He called her other friend Ayumi.

"Lady Ayumi, I'm Renovo. Let us go." Then they left.

'Oh no! They left me with HIM! He keeps staring!'

"My, Higurashi Kagome. I, Mezameru Todoku will help you. Come."

He says in a deep soothing emotionless voice and turns on he heels. Moving to the door they enter a large hallway and continues to walk from hallway to hallway to reach their destination.

'This guy is just weird, he reminds me so much of the Sengoku Jidai (The Warring Period) by his tactics and the air around him. Heh, even the way he walks.'

She stops walking for a moment. 'It can't be him, could it? No! Stop losing it Kagome and relax.'

She was brought out of her observation when he stopped in front of a door and she almost ran into him but was able to catch herself from doing so. He opens the door and walked in.

Looking at the rather large room she just remembered who he said he was. 'Oh my gosh, he's my boss!'

"Ah, Mr. Mezameru what I'm I suppose to do? I nev-"

"Remove your clothes and wrap yourself in a towel." He responded in the same tone as earlier.

'It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.' He added mentally.

"I have to be naked?" She asked nervously because she never had a massage professionally before.

"Yes. Then you lay stomach down over there." He answered in the same tone, pointing to a black cushion like table.

Then she went behind the dressing screen he had showed her and pealed off her clothes to replace it with a white towel he had given her. 'I can't believe I'm really doing this.'

'There is definitely something about him that's familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.'

When she left to change he went to do something, plus he grabbed some oils and sat them down on a near by table.

She stepped out and walked over to the cushion table with her head bowed slightly to hide her blush of embarrassment. He stood on the opposite side of the table watching her.

'Ever since I got here my scenes keep telling me that demon's are around.' She thought.

"Do you not recognize me?" He asked her all of a sudden.

Looking up to meet his gaze she gasped. There he stood with a changed appearance.

"Se-Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes, now lay down."

She lay down on the cushion table. She wanted to hug him so bad! He moved some of the towel away from her back. She was tensed. Sesshoumaru could sense that she was nervous.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a low and husky voice. She shivered when his breath touch her back.

"No." She replied.

Then he began to rub the tips of his fingers on her bare should in a sort of circular motion. She moaned because the muscles began to relax some. Moving his hands on her back where the knots were located and he gained more pleasurable noises from her. Bending over he lips was leveled with her ear.

"I did tell you I wouldn't let you go."

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

It would have been wonderful to stop right there! But! I just couldn't.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

Her mind was somewhat relaxed. 'I can't believe he lived this long.'

Moving his hands on her tensed muscles he worked the knots out. His hands came to her shoulders. Then gilded down her lower back. Sesshoumaru's hands moved more graceful and deeper in the massage. Kagome didn't know weather to go to sleep or turn around and take him.

He even caressed her arms, hands, and fingers.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands over her thighs, legs, feet, and even her toes. The liquids from the oils made her figure stand out even more.

'Her figure is more enticing then before.'

"Do you have a boyfriend?" 'If so, he'll meet his demise.'

"No."

"No? What of a fiancé?"

"No fiancé. I haven't let a male touch me after you. And no, I don't have a husband."

'Good. She knows whom she belongs too. Wait! No husband!'

"Your wrong Kagome."

"Huh? But I-"

"I'm your mate! I'm your husband in youkai terms and I'll be your husband in human terms. I have already known you haven't slept with anyone else, only my sent lingers on you. Mate."

Lifting her up, his hands came to her breasts. "What?! No your-"

"You're mate. Did you forget Kagome?" He purrs over the mark he left on her.

She whimpered at his touch. "No."

"Good." He began massaging her breasts, knowing full well that 'that' was not part of the job.

"You 'will' came live with me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru Commands in a low voice, while moving his hands down the sides and to her hips. She moaned when he mouth came over the mark on her neck.

"Sesshoumfh-" She began while turning to face him directly, but his mouth decided to claim hers at that moment. His hand cupped her bottom and she gasped. Letting him in the entrance he needed, he slid his tongue into her mouth and began playing with hers. His tongue felt every part on the inside of her mouth. She battled his tongue with hers.

When they ended the kiss Kagome was breathless and became aware that he was only wearing white shorts that looked like boxer-briefs. He had no shirt or anything else on. 'He looks so sexy.' He was hard and his muscles were screaming to be rubbed.

"Like what you see?" She nodded and her fingers didn't hesitate to touch what already belonged to them. He bended down and gave kisses to her neck, shoulders, breasts, and back up to her lips.

Her hand shoot out and grabbed his… He growled against her lips.

"You better not have shared this with anyone else while I was gone." She demanded then gave him a squeeze. His lips went into a snarl.

"Why would I do that? I Sesshoumaru have honor."

Then he decided she was ready and he would just take her for her thinking he would do such a thing.

"Sesshou-! What are you-? O-! Oh God!!!!!"

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

Please don't forget to review after you read.

;: Mala Valvah .


	5. Chapter Four

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;:'Won't let you go'

Chapter Four ;:

Kagome's point of view

He didn't even ask me! He demanded that I come and live with him! I can't believe he actually _penetrated_ me on that table with out any warning and told me that 'I'll be staying with him'!!! Him?? The nerve of that guy!! How dare he give me orders!!! I was too speechless to say anything! ANYTHING!!!

Sigh

So, here I am, packing my things to move into his place.

Sigh

Why didn't he show himself earlier? I wouldn't really know.

Once Sesshoumaru and I arrived where the others were waiting, my friends were asking- no starch that, they were drowning me with questions. They wanted to know, why I was blushing? Why I took so long with the rubdown? What were we doing holding hands? And so on.

Eri said the reason I took so long is because I was doing naughty things.

I could feel my face grow hotter.

I told them that we are engaged. Which was kind of stupid because they think we just met. So, I told them Todaku Mezameru (Sesshoumaru) and I knew each other years ago and I'd always called him a different name which was the reason why I didn't know I knew him.

They bought it and Sesshoumaru said that we would be getting married in a couple of days.

;: -: Sometime after the truce

Inuyasha sat in the tree glaring at his elder half-brother that was sitting across the camp beside another tree around the clearing. He felt jealous that the girls and than Miroku took his half brother's side. Sango was currently busy cleaning her big boomerang the Hirakita. She sat by the tree from Inuyasha's right.

Miroku sat close by meditating. Shippou and Rin were playing with Kirara. Jaken was afraid of joining but continued to watch. Kagome was kneeling in the middle of the clearing of camp, cooking. "Shippou, Rin. Come and eat." They ran over to her and sat down. She handed each of them a bowl of roman.

Then she gave Sango a bowl. Then Miroku. Since she was close by Sesshoumaru and had a bowl filled with roman she began to hand it to him. Then the bowl was snatched from her hands. She looked up and saw an angry looking hanyou holding the bowl of roman standing over her. She was surprise that the contents didn't spill out when he snatched it from her.

"Inuyasha! That was really immature!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome was on her knees in front of him while he sat cross-legged facing her. Kagome was fuming at Inuyasha and failed to notice the full attention Sesshoumaru was giving her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kagome spat angrily at him.

"That's because your suppose to serve me first. Not HIM! "

Exclaimed Inuyasha admittedly after she spoke. Kagome was about to explode into a more heated argument and give him a few good sits and hurt the Youkai and hanyou ears that were within hearing range. Not purposely, mind you, when the Tai youkai they were speaking of spoke.

"Why do you feel jealousy Inuyasha?" Came his monotone voice.

Kagome, who had forgot he was in front her and not really use to hearing that voice of his jumped a little. Inuyasha' face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Shuddup!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her with those golden eyes. They seem to have gotten a darker gold color. "What are you look-' She didn't hear the rest of what Inuyasha was saying. She just got up and filled her and Sesshoumaru a bowl of roman. No need eating cold roman when you don't have to. When she returned with his bowl she handed it to him.

Her eyes got drawn into his influential golden orbs and Sesshoumaru's hands brush over hers before accepting the bowl. Kagome notice this and blush. She thought she saw a faint smirk but as soon as it was there it was gone. Kagome left, sat down by the fire and ate. Everyone ate his or her food. Jaken, he went to go eat something else. That! She had no clue of.

But what Kagome didn't see was Inuyasha glaring death glares at Sesshoumaru and well, Sesshoumaru; he was smirking evilly at Inuyasha.

;: -:

The two paired up groups were trading up a steep hill- really a mountain on a high cliff. Everything looked somewhat pale blue. When Kagome slipped on some slippery rocks, she began tumbling down. She was able to hear the wind seeping into her ears and faint calls for her. "Kagome... Kagome-chan... Kagome-sama!!!"

Her eyes where closed and she couldn't tell if she was screaming or not. But she felt like she wasn't using her voice. Maybe her mouth was open and her eyes were close. Kagome had though she would feel hard sharp rocks cutting in her and a hard impact on the ground. Then, what felt like fluffy fur wrapped itself around her waist pulling her… upwards?

She didn't open her eyes for fear of what it might be. It was probably something that wanted to eat her. She'd rather fall to her death instead of being eaten alive. But then she felt arms replace the fur. She couldn't take it not knowing. So, she opened her eyes and was met with a view of armor. Okay, this is not what she expected. Looking up it was still not who or what she expected.

She saw a handsome face above hers. Then he set her in his arms bridle style. Milk chocolate met with melting gold. She didn't know anyone was able to catch her, because Sango on Kirara wouldn't have been fast enough. But when she was caught she didn't expect to see Sesshoumaru carrying her.

Who else would it be? Inuyasha don't know how to fly! Kagome could only stare into Sesshoumaru's hypnotizing gaze.

After awhile she broke it. Or was it him? Oh well, one thing is that they stop staring into each other's eyes.

"Could you put me on my feet now?"

She wasn't sure if she could even stand after what happen. Sesshoumaru glance down at her then looked ahead again.

"No." He replied coolly. Not really wanting to leave Sesshoumaru's arms and now to tire to argue Kagome visits the land of dreams.

;: -: End of FB

'Okay I'm finish packing.' Kagome left the apartment that use to be hers. She look back one last time then got into her car and followed the moving guys van that carried her stuff in it.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

Kagome- Be staying with him? The nerve of that guy!

;: Mala Valvah


	6. Epilogue

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;:'Won't let you go'

Epilogue ;:

They pulled up at a large gate with guards at the side and an intercom on the right of the gate. The van carrying Kagome's things stops at the gate and one of the guard's says, "State your proposition."

The driver hands him a clipboard. The guard reads it, hands it back then lifts a hand in the air. 'I guess signaling that it was okay because the gates opened up for us to go through.'

;: -:

I've been here for a while now. Living with Sesshoumaru. My mom met him and she didn't seem too surprised that we are mated. My little brother Souta, had asked a lot of questions. Grandpa was ticked at the beginning. I told them we're getting married. I guess you could say it went well.

First I find out my boss, Todoku Mezameru is Sesshoumaru my mate.

Second, the guy with teal color eyes with long black hair, Kokodu is Kouga.

Third, the guy with violet eyes and long black hair, Miroku's look-a-like, is one of Miroku's descended.

Fourth, Shippou is none other than the green eyes and orange long hair guy.

Fifth, As soon as Sesshoumaru and me united we got married. Mother was happy that she is going to have grandchildren. Actually, I think she might be hoping our babies to come out with doggy ears like Inuyasha. He isn't alive anymore. When I heard that he passed away I was sad. Shiori, the bat hanyou from long ago is now Shippou's mate.

My friends attended the wedding. We had our honeymoon. I remember the day when we mated. It was a day before the battle against Naraku. I was upset with Inuyasha. It was a really stupid argument about the ramen. I had stomped off into the forest weaponless. Not thinking, I went to far from camp and ran into a boar Youkai. I thought he was a low level youkai but how wrong was.

He demanded that I not run away and submit to him so he could have me then eat me since I'm human. He was a type of boar that could gain power that way. I refused and thought to fight back but it didn't work the way I wanted. When he was going to attack me again, after I had struck him with a tree branch coated in holy energy, he decided he'd keep me. Sesshoumaru intervened and they began some sort of duel.

Of course they fought.

I was trying to figure out what they meant about mates and challenge. Sango had mentioned something about youkai fighting other youkai to make some sort of claim. One dies while the other claim the chosen to mate with. When the realization hit me I scamper away like a madman from the area. My thoughts were that I wasn't ready.

The boar gave a high pitch dieing sound and I knew that Sesshoumaru was coming for me.

It happened on that day. Right now, I don't regret it. I don't think I will. Not now, not ever.

"Kagome, love. Shippou is coming over for dinner."

That's Seshoumaru. I don't think I would have ever heard him sound like that. It's like he sang when he said it. I respond, "No take-out. I'll make dinner."

Oh, yeah … I almost forgot. I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby or two.

-: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -: ;: -:

;: Mala Valvah


End file.
